The Wizard of Narnia
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry finds magic during the summer. How will Hogwarts deal with a more mature Harry. Pairings undecided. Rated for safety, may go up. UP FOR ADOPTION. PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia. I make no money from this.

Chapter 1

Privet drive was quiet and still that night. The night a wizard would place a babe on the doorstep of one of the many look a-like houses, number four to be exact. Number Four was home to the Dursley family who wanted nothing more than to be normal.

The family consisted of a father, a mother and one son. The father worked at a local drill company and was thought to be a very good and providing man, his name was Vernon Dursley. Vernon had sickly yellow hair that sat limply on his over sized head. He was many pounds overweight, though if you asked him, he was perfect. His watery blue eyes held an arrogance that put off many of the people he worked with.

The mother, Petunia Dursley, was nearly the complete opposite of her husband. She was tall and too skinny for what is healthy, she thought that any female who had even an ounce of fat on her was no better than a common street walker. Her dark hair was straight and fell to her shoulders in an unremarkable way, making her look plainer than most women. Eyes a dull green seemed to hold a distain for any whom she thought to be beneath her, which was everyone. As far as she was concerned no one was better than her, no one was ever better than her or her family.

Dudley Dursley was their son, a boy who, even at the age of one, was a very spoiled and rather heavy child. If he didn't get whatever he wanted the minute he wanted it, he would kick and scream until he did. Dudley looked like he would grow to be a carbon copy of his father, not that his parents minded. In fact they were quite proud of that.

Little did they know that their lives were about to be interrupted by the most unlikely of things.

Privet drive was quite and still, until an old man appeared at the end of the drive. The sound of clicking echoed through the street as the lights started going out one by one; when all the lights were out, the old man put a silver lighter back into one of the many pockets of his odd looking cloths. The old man smiled when he saw a very stiff looking cat on the wall across the street from the house he was interested in. If any had looked out their windows they would have seen a very strange sight. The cat had changed into a very stern looking woman.

The odd pair talked for a few minutes until the sound of a motorcycle could be heard coming from a distance towards them. A giant man landed his flying motorcycle on the street in front of the old man and stern woman, in his arms was a small blue bundle that made no noise even as it squirmed.

"Here he is professors," the giant man said, his voice loud and gravely.

"Do hush up, Hagrid. Are you trying to wake the muggles?" the stern woman said to the giant man.

"Sorry, professor McGonagall," The big man said, handing the blue bundle to the old man.

"Now now Minerva, not even Hagrid could wake the muggles from their dreams. I made sure of that." The old man said, walking towards Number 4 privet drive, the blue bundle quite and still in his arms.

"Albus," she said nervously, coming up behind the man. "You can't really be leaving the boy here, are you?"

The old man looked gravely up at the woman. "It is the only place for him Minerva. They are his only family."

"But they are the most silly people, I was watching them all day. Why, I saw their own little boy kicking his mother up the street yelling for sweets." McGonagall protested, "Not to mention they are not equipped to tell the boy about his parents, let alone what he is!"

Dumbledore sighed unhappily, "Be that as it may Minerva, there truly is no other place for him. All shall be explained in a letter I shall leave with him, for him to read when he is older."

McGonagall grumbled under her breath even as she watched the older man place the sleeping babe into a newly created basket on the front step of the dark house. After all was done the three strange people left, disappearing with a loud crack and the sound of a motorcycle starting.

Years later

The family of Privet Drive was excited. They were going on a vacation that Vernon Dursley's job was paying for since he got a recent promotion. They where even happier about the fact that they had found someone who would take the boy who had been left on their doorstep for the entire summer for free.

The boy had grown into a rather small and silent child. He was just barely over four feet tall and had a very delicate build. His black hair had grown out to just past his shoulders and his jewel green eyes shone with a silent curiosity. He never spoke unless asked a direct question; even then his voice was soft and whispery. A thin scar on his head was the only thing that marked his milky skin. The boys name was Harry Potter and he was soon to turn 10.

Though his relatives never beat him, they didn't particularly like him either. He was given as little food as possible so they wouldn't raise suspicions, he did some of the house work, mostly the gardening, cleaning and cooking. The Dursleys made the cupboard under the stairs his room, since their own son had a tantrum when they tried to make the smallest room into a bedroom.

The family piled into the car, Harry in the back behind Vernon, as close to the door as possible. Dudley was bouncing in the seat next to him, yelling about the fact that they had to take Harry to the train station before they could get on with their own vacation. Petunia was in the front seat, doing all she could to calm her screaming child while Vernon drove to the station, glaring at the boy who was seated behind him.

"You will not cause trouble this summer boy. You got that!"

Harry nodded at his uncle and went back to watching the scenery, barely hiding his excitement at the thought of having a full summer without his relatives. He just hoped the place he was going was nice. 'I hope this professor is nice,' he thought even as they pulled up to the train station. 'I can't wait to see where I will be staying.' Harry sighed sadly as the car sped away seconds after he shut the door and made his way into the train station.

Harry smiled at the people he passed as he made his way to the train that would be taking him out to the country side that held a professor who always opened his home to children during the summer. He was quick to board the train and find an empty compartment and sit down with a book he had hidden. He knew it was going to be a long ride and saw no point in being bored out of his mind while he waited. An hour later Harry squeaked when he was torn from his book at the jerking of the train beginning its journey.

'And so my summer begins.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had been staying at the home of Professor Digory Kirke for a month now. The house the old man owned was older than even him. It was at least two stories, not that you would know it from the inside. Their seemed to any number of rooms that held all sorts of old things, from suits of armor to old paintings, it made Harry very nervous.

The old man himself looked to be in his late sixties if not more. He had white hair and an equally white beard; but for all his age made him look feeble, his height and manners intimidated Harry to the point where he actively avoided the man, only ever seeing him at meal times.

He had explored most of the grounds around the house, but today it was raining so he couldn't go outside so he had decided to explore the house instead. It wouldn't be easy since Ms. Macready, the housekeeper for the professor, who looked just a little younger than the professor (though not by much), was taking a group of people through the house to explain about its history and she never liked having him 'under foot' while she did so he would have to avoid her.

Harry looked around the room he was in, looking for another way out. He could hear the sound of Mr. Macready and her group headed his way. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the small door on the other side of the room. He ran though it, just barely making it before the group entered the room he had just been in. 'That was close.' He swore under his breath when the group started heading for the door he had just gone through. He ran as quickly as he could down the hall and up a flight of stairs he hadn't been up yet. He shut the door behind him and backed up to the back of the room, groaning when the footsteps seemed to follow him.

'What is she sniffing me out or something,' he thought as he raced to the next door that led to a flight of stairs he had never seen before. 'I really hate this house…' he thought when he saw the room he found himself in. It was a dead end, nothing but an old wardrobe. 'No use for it,' he thought as the footsteps got closer. 'Why in the world would she even bring them here,' he thought as he hid in the wooden object, making sure not to close the door. He wasn't that stupid.

Harry slipped backwards, his hand reaching behind him so he wouldn't slam into the back. Harry got confused when he just kept walking, no back stopping him. He turned and gasped, there where trees that seemed to reach the sky, bushes and other plants nearly covered in snow and frost. He only had time to mutter "What the bloody hell…" before his world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Harry noticed as he clawed his way to wakefulness was the fact that his head was killing him. The next thing was that he seemed to be surrounded by unfamiliar voices, they came from all around him and they didn't sound happy.

"You shouldn't have brought him here! What if he is one of the witch's spies?" a gravelly male voice from his left.

"He was attacked by one of the trees; I highly doubt they would attack another spy. I couldn't very well leave him on the ground to freeze." It was a female voice this time and it sounded like it was on his right, but farther away than the first male voice.

"We don't even know what he is," it was the first make voice again, and it just sounded resigned.

Harry groaned as he tried to sit up, making his head hurt even more. "Where am I?" The sentence was out long before he found the strength to open his eyes. He almost fainted right there. Staring back at him was a pair of beavers, one of them still muttering under his breath.

"You should not move to much dear, you are still far too injured to be moving too much." It was the female voice that seemed to belong to the beaver sitting next to what looked like an old fashioned sewing machine.

"What's your name? What are you?" it was the beaver that was sitting at the table not too far from him. Whatever he was laying on was in the middle of the room.

"I'm Harry, I'm a boy," Harry said, still staring at the two who were staring at him with wide-eyes. "If I may ask, who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Harry watched the two creature's trade looks before the female beaver started gathering together a bunch of food, bringing over to him while the male just kept mumbling to himself and made his way to the door Harry hadn't noticed before.

"I'm going to go see that silly faun, you be careful," the male beaver said to the female before doing just that after sending a confused look at the boy being fawned over by the other.

"Why, you are in Narnia, Harry." The female beaver said as she piled up food and handed Harry a small glass of green liquid. "Drink this; it will help the bump on your head. Oh dear, where are my manners, I am Mrs. Beaver. I found you in the woods yesterday."

Harry drank the liquid, still a little out of it and not to certain about what was going on. He sighed in relief when his headache ebbed to a more manageable level. He went back to watching Mrs. Beaver bustling around what Harry figured was the beaver's home. He ate the food Mrs. Beaver insisted he eat while he thought about all that had happened. He had no idea what or where Narnia was or how he got there.

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question when the door to the place burst open, a frazzled looking Mr. Beaver bursting into the room.

"What has happened Mr. Beaver?" Mrs. Beaver asked, fussing over her shaking husband.

"Mr. Tumnus has been arrested by the secret police!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry had been staying with the beavers for a few days now, and he could honestly say he enjoyed it. They had made a small place for him to sleep at night and he spent the day with Mrs. Beaver, cleaning and learning most ways to cook fish then he ever thought possible. Mr. Beaver left every morning for something he refused to speak about with either Harry or Mrs. Beaver, not that Harry was really worried; he knew if it was anything too bad they would tell him. They spent the nights together and the beavers would tell Harry about Narnia, the legends they had learned and what was happing now.

Harry could honestly say that he never wanted to meet the White Witch. He never liked the thought of fighting; he just didn't have it in him.

Harry sighed happily as the smell of freshly baked bread spread through the beaver dam. Mrs. Beaver had asked him to make more than usual since she felt that Mr. Beaver would be bringing guests, even if it was just Badger again.

"How is the bread coming Harry dear?"

Harry smiled, "It's almost ready Mrs. Beaver."

Mrs. Beaver smiled and went back to her sewing, still not able to shake the feeling that change was coming. She had been having this feeling ever since they had gotten the message about Aslan. Soon they would make their way to the Stone Table where they would, hopefully, find out why their little friend was in Narnia all alone.

Harry and Mrs. Beaver stopped what they were doing when they heard the sounds of several feet making their way through the snow to the dam. They traded worried looks and Mrs. Beaver motioned for Harry to hide in case it was the Secret Police.

Harry held his breath as he hid in the tunnel hidden under the Beavers dam. It was the only place he could hide from the wolves that made up the White Witch's main enforcers. He waited as the door opened; breathing a sigh of relief when he heard Mrs. Beaver telling him it was alright to some out.

He stopped in his tracks when he was who had accompanied Mr. Beaver. There were four other humans in the room. Two males and two females, 'exactly what the prophecy spoke of,' Harry thought, smiling softly at the new humans.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I will be reposting this chapter later with the descriptions, but for now just picture the characters from Narnia to look like they do in the 2008 version of Chronicles of Narnia!

Chapter 5

The four new humans looked both curious and worried as they looked around the dam. The oldest male seemed to want to protect his younger sibling's form how he reacted when Harry left the hidden tunnel and entered the room. He stepped in between the other three and Harry, the boys' curious eyes meeting Harry's own emerald green.

Harry shook his head as he cleared it and turned his attention to the others in the room. There was another boy who seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was, and two other girls. One of the girls looked like she thought she was dreaming and the other looked like she was having a good time, though there was an air of sadness around the girl, like she had lost someone she cared about.

"Well, don't just stand there staring," Mrs. Beaver said, grabbing a nearby tea set, "Introduce yourselves!"

Harry smiled slightly at the still staring four. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry."

The oldest seemed to break form whatever he had been thinking first. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Peter Pevensie. If I may, we were told there weren't any other humans in Narnia."

It was Mr. Beaver who answered, "Well of course not. The only ones who know about Harry being here in Narnia are me and the missus. "

The youngest grinned, "I'm Lucy! How did you get to Narnia? We came in through a wardrobe in the spare room!"

Harry stared with wide-eyes at the excited little girl. "I came through a wardrobe as well…" He glared when the boy who hadn't said his name snorted in disbelief. "It's true!"

The other girl sighed and shook her head. "I'm Susan, just ignore Edmund. He's like that with everyone." The boy, Edmund, glared and huffed at his sister.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Beaver's voice startled everyone, including Mr. Beaver who seemed to have been looking for something. Harry smiled happily; he absolutely loved Mrs. Beavers cooking. They ate as Peter explained all that had happened to them and how they found their way into Narnia.

"Is there no way to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked, hoping to give Lucy as much hope as he could for her friend.

"They would have taken him to the Witch's place. Isn't anyone goes in there that is ever seen again;" Mr. Beaver said; getting a hit from his wife for his troubles.

"But there's still hope. Lots of hope!" Mrs. Beaver assured her guests when she noticed the sad look on little Lucy's face.

Mr. Beaver choked on his beer when he heard his wife's words. "Blimey, there's a lot more than just hope."

The others in the room looked confused, Harry already knew what the beavers where talking about, having heard all about Aslan in the time he had stayed with the Beavers.

The Beavers looked both happy, and grave at the same time as he said, "Aslan is on the move."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry chuckled softly at the bewildered expressions on the others faces. 'I wonder if that is how I looked when I first heard of Aslan.' "I don't think they know who Aslan is." He whispered when he saw the confused looking Edmund open his mouth. The Beavers looked surprised at the thought that any creature didn't know about Aslan.

Harry's smile widened, "I didn't know about Aslan when I first came here." The beavers sighed, it was true after all.

"Aslan is only the king of the whole wood," Mr. Beaver said, looking from one face to the next. "He's the top geezer! The true King of Narnia! He's been away for a long while.

"But he just got back!" Mrs. Beaver said, her eyes worried as she bustled around the table cleaning up the plates. Harry stood to help her; he already knew what they were going to tell them.

"And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Harry winced slightly at the exclamation. Something told him they wouldn't quite understand.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy's voice echoed to the kitchen room where Harry was cleaning the dishes.

Harry sighed to himself, 'Here comes the prophecy.' He knew that to tell a bunch of kids that they were the only hope for an entire world would probably make them run screaming. 'I wouldn't be surprised if they left Narnia as quickly as they could.' Harry walked back into the room and chuckled slightly at the look on Mr. Beavers face.

"You mean you don't know about the Prophecy!" Mr. Beaver's exclamation surprised every human in the room, even Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Peter beat him to it. "We haven't exactly been here for very long." Mr. Beaver sighed, "That's true I suppose." Mr. Beaver got up and paced in front of the fireplace.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done. "

Harry smiled at the now familiar words. He knew there was more to the rhyme, but that was the most important bit.

"That doesn't even rhyme." Susan's voice broke Harry from his thoughts about the poem he had memorized.

"I know it don't but you're missing the whole point!" Mr. Beaver was getting very impatient by the sound of his voice, something that made Harry chuckle quietly.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver happily explained as Harry sat in between Mr. Beaver and Susan.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked the beavers, his disbelief clear on his face.

"You'd better be, 'because Aslan's already fitted out your army," Mr. Beaver exclaimed, jumping around in his excitement.

"Our army?" Lucy asked, turning to look at her older brother.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said, shooting a pointed look at Peter.

Peter looked between the two girls before speaking to the beavers. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not Heroes."

Peter and Susan traded looks, before looking at Harry. "And what about him? If it's just about us four, then what does he have to do with anything?"

Harry blinked, he had been wondering that himself.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry for the slow updates and the shortness. I've been busy and sick otherwise it would be longer, but I didn't want to make you wait anymore. It's been to long as it is.

Chapter 7

The beavers traded looks before looking at the expectant children. "How in the blazes should we know," Mr. Beaver exclaimed, "Only Aslan knows why he was brought here."

Mrs. Beaver snorted, "Just another reason to go see Aslan." She started packing as much food and she could fit into a few knapsacks.

The oldest of the children traded looks, "You must be mistaken," Susan said, a panicked look crossing her face. "We're no hero's, we have to go home." She stood, dragging Lucy with her.

Peter looked at his sisters and the boy they had just met. "She's right, we can't stay. I'm sorry, but we can't help." The oldest of the children stood. Only then did he notice that were missing someone. "Wait, where is Edmund?"

Everyone froze. Harry and the Beavers traded looks. They had a feeling about where the youngest boy had disappeared to.

Mr. Beaver looked grim, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Lucy squeaked as she and her brother and sister raced out the door. It took a few minutes before they found themselves looking at the White witch's castle. The Beavers came up behind them, the look on his face growing darker as they watched the doors to the castle close behind the young son of Adam.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to help him!" Susan exclaimed, moving towards the castle that had just taken her brother. The Beavers were quick to stop her.

"You can't go!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, "She'll kill you!"

Mr. Beaver growled, "To stop the prophecy she needs all of you. Your brother Edmund will be safe until she catches the rest of you."

"Well how do we save him then?" Peter asked, grabbing the hands of his sisters to keep them close.

"There is only one way, we must go to Aslan, only he can help Edmund now." Mr. Beaver said as he glanced once more at the icy palace with fear and spite in his eyes. "We must get to the Stone Table as soon as we can. We don't know how much Edmund stuck around to learn or what he will tell the Witch."

The three human children traded looks before following the beavers back to their dam where Mrs. Beaver finished packing up some essential provisions, or at least what she thought was essential. They were about to leave when the sounds of wolves was heard surrounding the dam.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, dropping the bag she was holding. "It's the Secret Police!"

Mr. Beaver ran to the closet, "quickly, this way!" He yelled, opening the back of the closet to reveal a tunnel out of the dam.

The three children were quick to follow him with Mrs. Beaver bringing up the rear, making sure to close the door behind them.


End file.
